Tainted Red
by AliceXaiverRichtofen
Summary: World War III has begun...


"3-2-1! Frag out!" Lucas yelled as he threw the cooked grenade into the window of a run down looking building. Lucas was just one of the many U.S Marines sent on this mission. Their job, destroy 3 of the major Nazi science labs. They had already destroyed 1, this was their second. Lucas ran his hand threw his brown hair and sighed. Then the grenade that he had tossed in the window exploded. Lucas looked away and covered his ears, preparing for the worst. Just then a marine with dirty blond hair walked over to him. " Man, you still let it get to you?" he asked. Lucas looked at him, ears still covered. "What? The screams? Of course it still gets to me, Jason, these people are under orders just like us! What I want to know is how it DOESN'T get to you!" Jason almost looked sympathetic, "Lucas, come on man, they are our enemies, we're supposed to hate them! Don't you get that? That's how it doesn't get to me!" Lucas uncovered his ears and waited." Usually they would have started by now." he thought. He turned and looked at Jason who looked just as confused as him. Suddenly the sound of shot rang out. Lucas looked up and saw 4 blood red schweigsam rabe227s fighter jets flying over them. "Retreat!" yelled the commander of the U.S forces. Jason began to run to their tank. Lucas had caught up and was just a little bit behind Jason when out of now where a rocket propelled grenade exploded right in front of him. The two marines went flying and debris began raining down. Lucas felt an agonizing pain in his left leg as he opened his eyes. He looked and saw Jason being helped up by another marine "Lucas!" Jason yelled. The other marine kept walking away, "I'm sorry, we cant, we don't have time, if we go get him everyone will die." Lucas watch as they walked away. Just 5 minutes later they were all gone, everyone, the planes, his fellow marines, the other soldiers, had all left. Lucas sighed and tried to turn over on his back."Ahh!" he felt another burst of pain in his leg. He looked and saw that his leg was trapped under debris. He turned himself the rest of the way on to his back and sat up. Lucas took a deep breath then began moving the debris off his leg. "Argh…" after about 2 minutes he finally freed his leg. He sighed. "Ok, now if I can get up I can go to the science lab." he slowly but surely got to his feet and began to walk over to the run down building. When he got to the door he stopped and looked over the front exterior of the building. "I wonder what those Nazis were doing here…" he thought. He cautiously opened the door. He took deep breath then stumbled back coughing." Nova 6…" he caught his breath and reached for the gas mask he had on his belt. Once he had it secured on his head he walked inside. The inside of the building was even more run down the outside. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls, doors were hanging on their hinges loosely, the air vents had a thick coat of dust on them that made it look like they hadn't been used for years. "Wow…" Lucas didn't know if this was supposed to make it look like they weren't there or if the Nazi leaders just didn't feeling funding the scientists. He limped up a set of stares and it looked the same, run down, decrepit, and old. After walking through 3 stories that looked like this, Lucas decided that the whole building must be like this. He was about to walk into another room but stopped dead in his tracks at the door way. He saw the body of one of the Nazi soldiers in the middle of the room. He slowly took a step into the room and heard a cough. "No way…" Lucas walked into the room over to the soldier and turned him over. "Oh god…" a pair of hateful blue eyes stared back at him. Lucas just kneeled there and stared. The Nazi soldier looked left and a bit up then he blinked and looked straight as though in thought. Lucas saw what he had been looking at, a syringe. He picked it up and the German looked at him with a surprised look. Lucas just looked at him, still trying to figure out if the contents of that syringe would kill the Nazi or not. "I'm probably gonna regret this but…" he jabbed the needle in to the German soldier's arm. He sat on the floor next to the german and waited. After about 2 minutes the german sat up abruptly and began coughing violently. The american watched as he coughed up a bit of blood. When he finally was able to stop coughing and catch his breath he turned to Lucas."V-Vhy.." he said still breathing heavily. Lucas felt bad about killing the scientists but not the soldiers. He hated the soldiers. "Who are you?!" lucas asked. The nazi just looked at him. "I can fix zhat you know." he said nonchalantly. This confused the american "Fix what? What do you mean?" the german laughed, "Zhe shaking in your hand of course, shtupid american!" this set lucas off but before he could react the german added "Oh,ja, I can also fix your leg." lucas had forgoten about his leg. He looked at the german "what do you mean you can fix the shaking in my hand? its been like that for a while." the german just looked at him" its because of stress, fear, anxiety, etcetera. It is brought on by a an interuption in zhe…" his voice trailed off" Zhe point is it can be fixed!" lucas just sat there for a minute, then he spoke "What is your name?!" the Nazi sighed" fine…my name is alexander. Alexander Berlin."


End file.
